


Infiltration

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never gone ballroom dancing in my life.”  Written for fanfic100 prompt "055. Spirit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Written just because I had a mental image of Benton and Jo going dancing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

“I hardly think I’m very qualified for this mission,” Jo Grant grumbled to herself as she fussed with her rather elaborate dress in the tiny sitting room. “Why didn’t the Brigadier send someone more suitable?”

“Because I requested it,” a quiet voice said from the doorway. Jo looked over, and saw Sergeant Benton standing there in a tuxedo, holding a flower corsage that matched the one he was wearing on his lapel. “The only other woman I know who could have possibly pulled this off would have been my sister, but I can’t get Mavis involved, as she’s a civilian,” he continued as he entered the room. “So it was either you, or have the Brig find someone at random. And I’d much rather work with someone I know than a complete stranger.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Jo relented, accepting the corsage when Benton held it out, and putting it on. “But I still think that once we get out there, people will know we’re not really dance partners. I’ve never gone ballroom dancing in my life.”

“Don’t you worry, Miss - Jo,” he amended after seeing the look Jo shot him. “I’ve been doing this for ages. All you’ll have to do will be to follow my lead.”

“And you’re sure it’ll be alright; that the judges won’t suspect a thing?” Jo asked dubiously.

“Of course. The Brigadier wouldn’t have sent you on this job if he didn’t trust you.”

“Alright.” She nodded as she stood. “Let’s get to infiltrating this place, then, shall we?”

He extended his arm to her, a smile on his face. “That’s the spirit. We’ll give them a show they won’t soon forget.”


End file.
